Satisfecho
by Angeal23
Summary: Porque Arthur está saliendo con Francis, sin amarlo, sin estar satisfecho, al único que quiere sentir violar y penetrar su cuerpo es a Jones, Alfred F. Jones. Pero quizás no sea lo mejor estar satisfecho, al menos no con Alfred. USAxUK y leve FRxUK.


En este fic sí, hay personajes dementes, historias extrañas y amores retorcidos pero narro de manera más alegre la trama, pero también hay otro par de cositas que agregué para una amiga, espero les guste.

Dedicado: A Gori, una amante de el género =)

Pareja: AlfredxArthur (AmericaxEngland), leve Francis/Arthur (France/England).  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**SATISFECHO.**

**_No, no lo estoy, no estoy satisfecho, en muchos sentidos nunca lo he estado, mi pareja es un joven gourmet que antes trabajaba en Paris, en los más altos puestos, era un eminencia cuando del manejo de la comida se tratara, no supe ni cuándo ni cómo terminaba enredado en sus sábanas, pero siempre se lo advertí, no lo deseaba de esa manera. _**

-¡Arthur, travieso! y dices que yo soy un chico juguetón ¿verdad…? -era una sonrisa infantil que yo miraba embelezado, era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, compartimos la casa para terminar las carreras.

-Oh shut up…-me sonrojo un poco, ayer llegue tarde, folle con Francis, él lo sabe, me molesta un poco que sonría ante eso.

-Te quedaste toda la noche afuera, llegaste a las 3:43, ¡eres tan pervertido anciano, de seguro te encanta, te lo devoras todas las noches, oh maldito francés con suerte!- rió Alfred con una risa prolongada, picando con más fuerza la carne que metía a la olla cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Francis.

Sí él me deseara… si él algún día me arrojara contra una cama, me la metiera, me hiciera sangrar de puro placer creo que podría estar satisfecho, siento una locura más allá de la razón por él, siempre se lo he dicho a Francis, pero él no escucha.

En realidad, no quiero lastimarlo, ese estúpido francés merece algo mejor, alguien que pueda amarlo con la intensidad con la que ama, alguien como ese chico que lo mira de reojo a veces, Matt, el hermano de Jones. Aunque… rara vez lo veo, creo que le asusta la sonrisa de Alfred, huye aterrado, a veces grita y llora desesperado al quedarse solo con Alfred ¿Cómo hacerlo? él es un encanto.

Un estúpido encanto claro.

Quizás debería llamarlo, he pensado en eso toda la mañana, pero él no contesta, quizás esté ocupado en el restaurante.

**_Porque uno no se sacia sólo de banquetes y exquisiteces, también de deseos y obsesiones, la manía que tengo con ese norteamericano no ha llegado a nada preocupante aún, puedo vivir sin él, incluso, si llegara a tener a alguien más la aceptaría, porque al final encontraría a alguien como él, Alfred F. Jones no debe ser único, quizás, de bocado en bocado, devorando todo a mi alrededor, probando y desechando consiga llenar ese vacío que me hace tener._**

Porque quizás pueda olvidarlo, pero por ahora lo amo, amo todo acerca de él, es perfecto entre todos sus errores, dulce, cariñoso, no sé porque es tan temido con su familia, no sé porque no he vuelto a saber de sus ex-novias, tampoco me deja entrar a su habitación, me ríe nervioso y dice que será para otro momento, cierra con llave y se va.

-¡Vamos, come Arthur, te lo hice con amor! –susurra, ofrciendome el plato. Se ve tentador, huele bien, como a rosas.

Me atrae la sonrisa extraña y algo retorcida que tiene al ofrecerme el plato, me observa comer, él dice que le basta con eso, siempre tiene apetito, pero esta vez sólo me mira, diciéndome que me encantará, que siempre lo hace, que me deleito con ese plato, yo le río, es un mentiroso, nunca había probado algo así, no sé diferenciar si es pescado, pollo, cerdo o vacuno, es extraño, pero tiene el suficiente sabor para parecerme apetitoso.

Muerdo, desgarro, en la mayoría es carne, me relamo las labios, el americano no deja de sonreírme, me intimida un poco.

-¿Is…good?- señala el plato, con una sonrisa rara en macabras expreciones. Retrocedo un poco y le asiento nervioso, quizás está siendo competitivo, siempre le alardeo que mi novio cocina mejor que él.

-Sí, Alfred, lo es…-

-¡Me alegro, incluso así Francis lo es! ¿qué se siente comerlo Arthur, qué siente comerte la carne de Francis? ¡sabía que te encantaría, es delicioso, es exquisito, siempre me perforas con esas ideas en tu cabeza! yo quería hacerte feliz…-empieza a murmurar con una risa desquiciada y las pupilas dilatadas.-Porque lo amabas, y yo te amaba… pero yo no era para ti, él lo era…¡él siempre lo fue! ¿a qué sabe el amor Artie, dime a que sabe?-susurra con una mirada diabólica.

Y me siento pequeño, con ganas de vomitar el cadáver que estaba tragando, asustado, como cuando Matt llora al quedarse sólo con él.

Y miro el plato, los delgados huesos que dan la apariencia de un dedo humano sin piel, la esencia a rosas, la carne sin sabor en ciertos lugares y el cuero atorado entre mis dientes, la cabeza se me desorbita, me paro botando la silla mientras Jones se acerca a mí con una mirada demente, me lo ha hecho comer, ha matado a Francis, me lo he comido.

-Y Ahora, que estás satisfecho… ¿dejarías que yo lo hiciera? ¿dejarías que yo te devorara?-

**_Y la bestia se muestra, la sonrisa desaparece, se acerca a a mí, hambriento mientras recién noto las manos cubiertas de sangre, con hambre, siempre lo estuvo, incluso más que yo, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y empieza a reir desesperadamente, la chapa de la llave está cerrada y no puedo escapar, seré alimento de un monstruo, nunca lo vi, porque estaba cegado igual que él del un apetito insaciable, de la codicia. Y me toma de las manos, me amarra a la cama y me reclama como suyo colando su miembro duro en mi estrecho ano. Porque ya no me dejará libre, yo me lo busqué, yo lo tenté, no me devorará, tiene que hacer que la comida dure… que dure por siempre. Esa es la clave._**

**_Porque Alfred es incluso… más insaciable que yo._**

* * *

Bueno Alfred está loco, aunque Arthur estaba jugando sucio, sólo utilizaba a Francis amando a Alfred, veamos si ahora puede decir lo mismo siendo devorado todas las noches por alguien que le ama con locura.

Esta es una desquiciada parodia a un capítulo de South Park en que Eric Theodore Cartman le hace comerse a sus padres a un niño que no conseguía ganarle. En fin, es dedicado a Gori y a todos los que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
